Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead
by slytherin4ever97
Summary: Halloween is approaching and many in both the Wizarding World and Muggle world start seeing their loved ones that died and not as ghosts, but real live people. Its up to the gang at Hogwarts to figure out what is going on. Slash Harry/Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead**

**By Slytherin4ever**

**Warning: There will be sexual content between two males in later chapters.**

**Other: This story takes place after the war with the Dark Lord. Dumbledore and Snape are both alive. The Headmaster faked his own death to make Voldemort over confident and assisted Harry, Hermione, and Ron with finding the Horcruxes in their seventh year. During the final battle, Dumbledore revealed himself and Snape switched sides, showing his true loyalties. Voldemort sent Nagini after the professor for betraying him, but Neville Longbottom killed her before she had the chance to find him.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool day in Scotland. The leaves were turning bright colors of red, yellow, and light purple, reminding many at Hogwarts of the Headmaster's eccentric taste in clothing, especially when they happened to see him outdoors. The sky was over cast, and Professor Trelawney had predicted snow by nightfall. One Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, glanced up at the sky and thought that she might actually be right. His gaze moved from the clouds to look at the students around him who were having a fun time chasing each other, laughing, talking, and otherwise enjoying their weekend.<p>

He wished he could say the same, but he had a ton of papers to grade and it would probably take him most of the time to finish. At least Hermione and Ron would be coming by later tonight to spend some quality time with him. They hardly had the time to see each other any more since Harry quit his job as an Auror and went back to Hogwarts to teach charms after Professor Flitwick retired to live a quiet life writing books about the charms that he had invented.

Many people, mainly the press, speculated that Harry quit being an Auror because he was going through what the muggles called, 'a mid life crisis', even though he was only thirty-one years of age. They expected that he would go back to keeping them safe when he finally tired of the quiet life. No one except Dumbledore, and of course Hermione and the Weaselys' knew the real reason he became a teacher.

Harry hurried pass the students in the court yard and into the warmth of the castle.

He spied Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walking together, talking in heated whispers. He was about to make a quick u-turn so he wouldn't have to face Snape when the Headmaster spotted him and called out in a cheerful voice. Harry hid a grimace and smiled warmly at the bearded man, and greeted his old Head of House, Minerva, affectionately. For Snape he gave a stiff nod, who sneered in reply.

The moment Harry had stepped foot in the school as a teacher, the dark man had made his displeasure known. They avoided each other at all costs and only spoke when they had to. It was a very strained relationship, but it was better than getting into fights or hexing each other.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed after the niceties were over. "Perhaps you would pop over to my office for tea after supper?" he waited expectantly.

"Of course Headmaster," Harry agreed politely, wondering what it was Dumbledore wanted. Usually when he asked someone to come for tea, he had something important he wished to talk about. So long as he didn't tell Harry that Voldemort was coming back, it couldn't be too dreadful. He almost chuckled at the thought but managed to maintain a blank face.

"Severus will be joining us as well," Dumbledore added as an after thought. The sudden jerk of the Potion Master's shoulders told Harry that the news came as a surprise. Snape glared at Harry with loathing before replying to their colleague.

"I thank you for the invitation Headmater; however, I have some potions that need brewing. They are important and must be delivered in a week."

Dumbledore waved away the words. "It won't be long, I promise you. You'll still have plenty of time to brew the potions later on tonight. After all, it is Harry's turn to patrol the halls so that will be one less job for you." Snape scowled, but didn't dare argue with the old man further. Whatever Dumbledor wanted, he usually got, and there was that insistent twinkle in his eyes again.

Suddenly Harry was very wary of what their discussion would be that night.

"I have some papers to grade so I will see you all in the Great Hall this evening." He was about to take his leave when he remembered something important. "Wait! Our meeting won't take long will it? Hermione and Ron are coming for a visit this evening."

"No, I imagine it won't take long." If it were possible, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "If I don't get to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasely before they leave, please say hello for me."

"I will," Harry promised. He brushed passed Snape and continued walking down the corridor until he came to his private rooms. He whispered the password, which was in parseltongue, and the door slid open easily.

After making himself a cup of tea, he sat beside the fireplace to grade the essays he had given out earlier to his students. He was heartened that most of them got a passing grade. Only one received a T and two were given P's. He would have to remember to leave them a note, asking if they needed any assistance.

The old muggle grandfather clock in the corner chimed that it was time for supper.

Harry put aside the essays and drew on his outer robe before confidently making his way to the Grand Hall. A few students smiled in his direction and murmered a greeting. He nodded politely to them. In spite of his best efforts to walk fast, he was still a few minutes late and the only seat available was next to the Potion Master. He cringed, already anticipating a fight, and sat down slowly; moving his chair farther away from the ill tempered man.

Thankfully, Snape merely glared at him before turning his attention to Dumbledore as he made an announcement that the ban on third years and up going to Hogsmeade during the weekends were lifted. A cheer rose up in the hall that was nearly deafening and the Headmaster went on to say other things, but Harry barely paid attention as he let his mind drift to other things. He was only aroused when he sensed Snape moving next to him and realized that everyone had started eating.

He ate in silence, only occasionally responding when someone asked him a question. Harry was glad that didn't happen too often as he had to lean forward to get a good look at the person and, consequently, came closer to the Potions Master; who stiffened, hardly daring to breath until Harry had safely moved away. There were times when the man really got on his nerves. Harry wanted to shout at him or ask what his problem was, but figured Snape would start insulting his father or Sirius. It was really all his fault that supper was such an awkward affair. He should have paid better attention to the time and set out earlier to ensure that he didn't get a seat next to the dreadful man.

Finally, the meal was over and Harry followed Dumbledore out of the hall, toward his office. Snape passed him and walked by the Headmaster's side, leaving Harry to trail behind them. Once they were all seated, the elderly wizard offered them tea and lemon drops.

Both declined.

Dumbledore then started to talk about trivial things such as the latest pranks done by the students. He had high hopes for the newest batch of Weasely's, especially Ron and Hermione's twins; Ronny and Fred. Harry fidgeted in his chair, wondering when the Headmaster would get to the point while Snape glared at the man.

It was the Potions Master who finally spoke first. "Headmaster, what is it you wished to talk to me and Potter about?"

The gleam left the old man's eyes, replacing itself with a seriousness that Harry had only witnessed a few times during the war with Voldemort. "Ah yes." Dumbledore hesitated for a moment and a feeling of dread stole over Harry. "I understand that there may be some animosity between you two, but you are both teachers and colleagues, so I expect you both to get along. This-this barely talking to each other is tolerable, but Professor McGonagall tells me she had to break up a fight between you two last week that nearly came to blows or at least some hexes started to fly as I understand it. You are an example to the children that attend this school and we must act accordingly."

Harry could feel himself deflating as he remembered that fight. He had lost control of himself. He had a vague memory of a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins hanging about. Any number of the hexes he had sent Snape's way could have hit one of them. It had been very irresponsible of him.

"I am sorry Headmaster," Harry apologized while Snape merely wore his poker face.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "It's all right Harry. I expect this will never happen again," his gaze swept over to Snape to include him. The Potions Master inclined his head. "It would be nice if you two could-well, if not be friends, than at least be on friendly terms."

Both men stiffened at the thought.

Harry _had_ forgiven Snape for everything he had done. Well, mostly. Especially when he found out that the whole Dumbledore-death-scene had been an elaborate ruse between them to fool Voldemort and secure Snape's position as a loyal Death Eater, but there was still the thing about his parents that neither of them had been able to let go. He knew the only way he could get out of the office and to his rooms to prepare for his guests was to agree.

"All right," he said while Snape gave away nothing in his expression. It wasn't until the Headmaster looked at him that he gave a curt nod.

He smiled fondly at them again. "Very well. You may go Harry. Severus, I have some other business to discuss with you."

After saying a polite goodbye, Harry hurried out of the office. He cast a Tempus spell to see how much time he had before Ron and Hermione came over. Seven minutes. That should be enough time to put the kettle on if he ran all the way back to his rooms.

* * *

><p>"Severus," Dumbledore began and the Potions Master cut him off.<p>

"No, Albus. I will not."

"Must you always be so stubborn?" there was no affection behind the words, instead it was filled with frustration and impatience.

"I am not being stubborn," Severus insisted. "I just do not see any bloody sense in making myself go through the pain of rejection."

"You do not know that he will reject you."

Severus stared at the Headmaster as if he had grown three heads. In Harry Potter's seventh year, or at least it would have been his seventh year if he hadn't spent it with Weasley and Granger hunting for Horcruxes, Severus had developed an attraction to the young man.

When he first discovered it he had been horrified. He still was horrified. How could he have an infatuation with the bloody Boy-Who-Lived? Harry Potter, offspring of James and Lily Potter. He had tried reminding himself that it was Lily he loved and had even managed to deceive himself for a time in believing that it was because of her, he found Potter so attractive. He was a clone of his father, yet he also looked like his mother.

When Potter had come back to Hogwarts after quitting his job as an Auror to take over as Charms professor, Severus had been furious. He didn't want the boy to be around to remind him of his unnatural attraction.

While being gay was acceptable in the Wizarding World, it was not something he had ever considered himself. He had always liked women or more importantly, only one woman. His feelings for Potter were confusing. He both loved and hated the boy. He had made the mistake of mentioning his attraction to Potter once to the Headmaster and since then, the old coot had been hounding him to make his feelings known.

Severus decided to give Dumbledore a safe answer to his statement. "May I remind you that Potter and the Weasely girl were together before the end of the war and planned to marry soon after? They would be married by now if Miss Weasely hadn't died in the final battle." The older man's eyes clouded as it often did when someone mentioned that last battle between the light and dark. Snape pressed on. "Clearly, Potter is not gay and nor am I."

The familiar twinkle was back and he contemplated mentioning the war again. "Of course not, Severus." Snape gritted his teeth. "Very well. If you insist on not pursuing these feelings-"

"I do," he interrupted and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more, if that were possible.

"Then, I see no reason why you can not at least be friends with the young man. He needs a friend like you."

"He has Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, he does not need me."

The old coot merely smiled again.

"Are we finished?" Severus asked dryly.

Dumbledore nodded. "You may go."

Severus stood and strode out of the office at a fast yet dignified pace. As soon as he was out of ear shot he snorted. Him and Potter friends? It was as laughable as them being together. He should never have told the meddlesome old man about his feelings. He wondered if it would be too much trouble to try and Obliviate him. Hmm, it was worth his time and thought to at least consider the possibility.

_I do not like that Potter brat_, he told himself firmly before marching to the dungeons where he could spend the rest of his evening brewing potions for the various people on his list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have this story all planned out and I suppose it can be considered an early chapter story for Halloween. Hope you all liked it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead**

**By Slytherin4ever**

**A/N: I know Ron and Hermione had two children named Rose and Hugo in the last book but I wanted them to have three children and name them Ronny, Fred, and Gin, don't know why I changed it exactly, it just felt right.**

* * *

><p>Harry was setting up the chairs when he heard a knock at the door. With a flick of his wand, it opened, and his two best friends in the whole world came in along with their three year old daughter, Ginerva or Gin as everyone often called her. She squealed when she saw Harry and ran toward him, her arms wide open. Harry snatched her in mid jump and swung her around, Gin screamed and giggled. "How are you, Gin?" he asked planting a kiss on her slightly sticky cheek. He couldn't help inhaling her scent, she smelled of peanut butter, that unique baby smell, and cloves.<p>

"I'm excellent," she pronounced correctly. Gin could talk really well for a three year old, she picked up big words frequently and knew their meaning. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that she learned them from Snape. For some inexplicable reason she was fond of the Potions master and Snape actually tolerated her.

"Good," he answered her and set her back down. "I have some homemade chocolate chip cookies on the table, help yourself to them." He turned to welcome Ron and Hermione.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted enthusiastically, eyeballing said cookies.

Harry hid a smile. "Hey Ron. You can have the cookies too." Hermione engulfed him in a warm hug.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you! We don't get to spend much time together these days."

"Well, I imagine trying to keep the eleven year old twins out of trouble and dealing with a curious little girl could be time consuming," Harry smiled at the thought. Before the war ended he had always dreamed of having a family with Ginny, but now...his good mood faded and his friends noticed, they both had a pretty good guess what he was thinking about. Ron put a comforting arm around his shoulder as his own grief struck him. He missed Ginny terribly and often thought about all the stuff they used to do together, especially if it had anything to do with getting back at Fred and George. Another wave of grief struck him as he thought of Fred too.

Hermione hugged them both so that they were encased in a triangle. They stood there, taking comfort from one another until a crash sounded in the kitchen, bringing them back to the present. Hermione immediately let go to see what mischief Gin was getting herself into and Harry wiped his eyes. "Sorry Ron," he mumbled. "I know it was twelve years ago but..."

"I know," Ron said quietly. "I still think about Ginny, Fred, and everyone else we lost that day, but now I can also think about them with fondness."

Harry shook his head. "I guess I'm not at that stage yet."

"Mate," Ron began cautiously. "Do you think it was a good idea to come here and teach?"

"You know why I came back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but I really don't think its helping you. If anything, since coming back, you have become more distant and being here just reminds you of her all the more. I know you thought that if you came here and faced the place where you first met Ginny, you would find peace but I don't think its working."

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "I'm actually too busy to remember anything that happened here." He moved his head to the side so Ron couldn't see his face. Somehow, the oblivious redhead had become observant when it involved anything to do with him and always knew when he was lying. The truth was, being at Hogwarts reminded him of Ginny so much it hurt to the point he couldn't breathe at times.

"Okay," Ron looked unconvinced but didn't press the issue. "Let's go see what Gin and Hermione are up to." Harry followed him into the kitchen and Hermione helped him fix some snacks, in addition to the cookies, for them to munch on while they caught up with each other. Gin stuffed a treacle tart in her mouth, getting most of it on her face, as Harry told Ron and Hermione some humorous stories about his students.

"You should have seen Snape's face when Barty Butterumble poured an entire patch of shampoo lotion on his head," Harry laughed holding his sides while Ron grinned and Hermione gaped at them. "He looked so shocked and I think he would have happy used the killing curse on him. Luckily for Barty, Dumbledore was around and managed to save him. Though Mister Butterumble did have to serve detention with Snape."

"He was actually brave enough to pull a prank on Snape?" Ron asked incredulously. "He's braver than us. If I hadn't been afraid of the consequences I would have definitely pulled a prank on the greasy git."

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him. "It's disrespectful to pull pranks on any of the teachers."

"Not on the greasy git," Ron muttered, then ducked when an object flew at his head. Harry couldn't help smiling as they bickered with each other. It felt like the good old days before they admitted their attraction toward each other.

"I think Sev'rus is nice," Gin said effectively stopping their argument. Ron stared at his daughter like he couldn't believe that had come out of her mouth.

"She ought to have her mouth washed out with soap," he muttered. Hermione elbowed him in the side and smiled at Gin.

"Yes, Severus is nice." Harry snorted and Ron laughed. Hermione glared at both of them.

"He _has _changed a lot since the war but you two refuse to notice it."

"Please Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes. "I have to see him everyday and he _always _treats me like scum. We once got into a fight just because I said hello and he thought I was up to something. Not only is he a bastard and a git, but a paranoid bastard and git." Ron was nodding enthusiatically with every word Harry said.

"That's because he's not used to anyone being nice," Hermione argued. "If you gave him half a chance-" Harry shook his head.

"No thanks. It's best if we avoid each other at all costs."

"I agree," Ron said. That earned him a slap on the head."Ouch!"

"You two are so frustrating sometimes."

"Can I see Sev'rus?" Gin asked hopefully. Ron opened his mouth to tell her absolutely not, but Hermione cut in before he could.

"Of course sweetheart," she glared at the two men. "Let's go see him right now." She took Gin's hand and left Harry's quarters.

Ron shook his head. "Mate, I've said it before and I'll say it again, she's mental." Harry silently agreed.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was just sitting down with a cup of tea and one of his dark arts books, when there was a loud pounding at the door. Whoever it was sounded angry judging by the knock. He glanced regretfully at the book, then set it down next to his cup, getting up to see who would dare disturb his alone time. When he opened the door to reveal Hermione and her daughter, he didn't know whether or not he should feel pleased that they chose to visit him or annoyed. The know-it-all brat pushed past him without waiting for him to invite her in and stalked to his couch. "Make yourself at home," he said sarcastically.<p>

Gin Weasely tugged on the sleeve of his outer robe, which he had yet to take off. "Sev'rus!" she exclaimed happily.

"Miss Weasely," he greeted her gruffly and lightly ruffled her hair. He would never admit it, not even under torture, but he absolutely adored the youngest Weasely offspring. It was like her personality demanded that everyone love her, including the bat of the dungeons.

"Momma let me come see you," Gin held out her arms in a silent command that he pick her up. He did so with some reluctance and sat in the easy chair across from Hermione. He observed that her stormy expression still had not let up and was almost afraid to ask what the problem was. He still didn't like the bushy haired brunette much, though he did admire her intelligence and enjoyed getting into debates with her on occasion.

He cleared his throat. "I take it Mister Weasely is the cause for your bad mood?" He bit back a chuckle when her scowl deepened.

"And Harry," she muttered. Snape froze when the Golden Boy's name was mentioned. He did not want to talk about the Potter brat again, his mind went back to the conversation he had had with Albus earlier and shuddered. No, he definitely did not want to talk about _him. _

So he sat there and had a quiet talk with Gin while Hermione fumed on his couch. Unfortunately, most of Miss Weasely's conversation centered around Harry Potter. How could a three year old find so much to talk about? He pretended to listen while drinking his tea. No sense in letting it get cold.

"It's time to go, Gin," Hermione finally said. "Go find daddy, I'll be along shortly."

"Okay," Gin hopped off Snape's lap after kissing him on the cheek and saying goodbye, then dashed out of the room, most likely in search for her git father.

"Thank you, Severus for letting us visit you." Snape nodded stiffly. At the back of his mind he wondered when he had given the girl permission to call him by his first name. "I wish everyone else could see how much you have changed since the war."

Snape froze at that. "I have not changed."

"You have!" Hermione insisted. "Before then, would you have let Gin sit on your lap and talk your ear off?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Professor Dumbledore has told me that I had to be nicer to children this year because there was a shortage of them."

Hermione stared at him until she broke out in a grin. "See? You would never have attempted to joke during the war."

"On the contrary, I had my private jokes all the time. You and the other two thirds of the Golden Trio just never found them funny."

"That's because they weren't. They were downright mean."

"I am not a nice person Mrs. Weasely, nor have I ever pretended to be."

"Yes well, I think you could be nicer to Harry."

Snape glared at the girl. "Oh yes, everyone should be nice to our savior!" he spat out. Hermione just shook her head.

"Severus, there is no point in denying it with me."

"Denying what? I do not know what you are talking about."

"You like Harry." Snape sputtered and she hurried to continue. "I know you do, I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching."

"How dare you make such disgusting assumptions," he told her coldly. "Get out."

Hermione didn't budge. Her jaw tightened in either anger or determination, Snape didn't care which, he only wanted her to leave now before he lost his composure and said something he would regret.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

His hands tightened on the arm rests of the chair. "I am not gay, Mrs. Weasely. Now kindly remove yourself-"

"I think you should try to pursue Harry."

Snape stared at her with loathing. Why couldn't the annoying brat leave well enough alone? "I have no intention of pursuing _anyone. _Least of all Harry Potter for obvious reasons."

"Why? I'm muggleborn so it did take me awhile to get used to the fact that being gay was acceptable in the Wizarding world, but I'm fine with it, and everyone else will be fine with it too."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you really that daft? I am an ex-deatheater, of course all the other wizards would not look kindly on our relationship, _if _we had one. And I believe I have already mentioned I am not gay. If you remember, I loved Mister Potter's mother."

"First," Hermione held up a finger to count. "Dumbledore's consent on the matter would help with the press, and I'm sure he would be happy for you both, and two, the key word is _loved_. Do you still love her now?"

"Of course I do you stupid girl!"

"But you also love Harry."

"Get out!" he snapped.

Hermione sighed and headed for the door. She turned around to look at Snape. "Harry isn't gay, but I think you could make him happy. If not as lovers than at least as friends, just think about it, okay?" she left, not giving him a chance to answer.

Snape seethed, no longer in the mood to read. He thought about smashing something, but decided it wasn't worth it. First Dumbledore, now Mrs. Weasely. What did he have to do to get people off his back short of actually doing what they wanted? Once he calmed down, he thought back to the conversation. Would pursuing Harry be worth it? The girl had admitted that he wasn't gay. Would he really be able to make Harry happy? Doubtful. More than likely they would end up hexing each other into oblivion. Snape got up and went to his liquor cabinet to grab his half empty bottle of scotch and a tumbler. He poured himself a shot and downed it in one gulp. After four shots he relaxed and his head felt fuzzily warm. Maybe it would work after all. He had let the love of his life slip through his fingers once and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

Tomorrow, he would start out on a campaign to win Harry Potter's heart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in London, England, a young woman stumbled down a dark street as she glanced around in bewilderment. Her mind was terribly confused as she struggled to make sense of everything.<p>

The last thing she remembered was being in the middle of a battlefield and someone sent a curse her way. No wait! Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yes, he had sent a curse toward someone...someone she loved. She couldn't remember...Harry! The Dark Lord had sent the curse in Harry's direction and she jumped in the way to intercept it. The last thing she remembered was Harry's tear streaked face.

What was she doing here? Hadn't she died?

Ginny Weasely shook her head as a throbbing headache started to form.

It didn't matter, she supposed. She had to find Harry so he could explain everything to her. Maybe it had all been a bad dream? Ginny saw Big Ben and realized she was in London. She had to go to Hogwarts, that's where she would find Harry. Slowly, the girl continued down the street, now with a destination in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! Insert evil laugh.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead**

**By Slytherin4ever**

**Author's Note: I'd like to take a moment and thank YenGirl for all her help and insight. She has been very helpful in pointing out mistakes for me to correct, one of them is the age difference between Harry and the Weasely twins, Ronny and Fred. Ron and Hermione would have had to be fourteen when they had them so I went back and changed Harry's age to thirty-one instead of twenty-five. Sorry about that, I should have done the math.**

**I was asked if Ginny is a ghost since she wasn't with the others where she was buried and I'll go ahead and answer that since I won't be addressing it in the story for some time. No, she is not a ghost and it will be explained why she was in London later. I can't say anymore or I'll be giving away spoilers.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Professor Potter," said a familiar velvety voice behind him. Harry's head shot up as he looked at Snape in astonishment. The Potions Master sat down next to him, which only confused Harry all the more since there was an empty chair in between Dumbledore and McGonagall.<p>

The Headmaster turned to give them both a curious look and Snape returned the stare with a glare.

Harry could only gape at him and wonder what he was up to. The older man sighed as he returned his attention to Harry. "Stop gaping like a fish, you imbecile! I believe that _is_ the customary greeting between two colleagues."

"Uh, r-right," Harry stammered. "Um...good morning, Professor Snape." The man grunted and focused on his plate. Still feeling slight uneasy about Snape's greeting, Harry glanced around the Great Hall and watched the students as they ate and talked together enthusiastically. His mind wandered to the lesson he had prepared for today. It was going to be a particularly hard and dangerous day for him and his class.

"How are your eggs?" Snape asked awkwardly.

Harry blinked owlishly behind his glasses. "Um, good I guess, maybe a little dry." _Why in the name of Merlin is he asking me about my eggs? Why is he even talking to me at all? I thought he couldn't stand me._

"How are your eggs, Professor?"

"Good."

"I'm glad." _This has to be the dumbest conversation I have ever had._

Snape cleared his throat as if he were thinking the same thing. "What lesson plan have you thought up today?"

"I'm confident that my class can start learning how to make their own charms now." Snape's familiar sneer replaced the uncomfortable look he had been sporting.

"Doubtful, it never ceases to surprise me how stupid children are, especially anyone with the last name Weasely. I am sure you are aware the twins will be in your class first thing this morning. No doubt this will be the last time anyone will ever see of the boy-who-lived once the offspring of Ronald Weasely finish destroying the classroom."

Harry's hands curled into fists and it took all his concentration to keep from punching the greasy git in the face. "Ronny and Fred are good kids _and _students."

"They also take after their uncles, George and Fred," Snape calmly sipped his tea. "At least one of them is no longer with us, otherwise it would be a nightmare if we had the legendary twins schooling the next generation of twins in impractical pranks."

"How dare you talk about Fred that way!" Harry pushed away from the table, his wand in his hand. "You have no right!" He was so angry he couldn't think straight.

All conversation stopped and it took a moment for Harry to realize that all eyes, teacher and student alike, were on him. It was only that fact that stopped him from hexing the bastard into next week.

Snape merely raised an eyebrow and stared into Harry's eyes. With a low growl, Harry stalked out of the hall toward his classroom. He needed to blow off some steam before classes began. He punched a wall, startling a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff out of their hiding place in an alcove. One look at his ferocious expression and they darted away, toward the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep breath as he entered the Charms classroom and sat at his desk. _Calm down, _he told himself sternly. _It wouldn't do to frighten my students. Snape is just being a git. Why did he start a conversation with me? He's up to something, but what? I'll have to keep my eyes open, just because Dumbledore trusts him doesn't mean I have to. _His thoughts led him down memory lane as he remembered all the times he had suspected Snape of doing something during his school years, and then it turned out it wasn't him. Unfortunately, thinking about the past also reminded him of Ginny and his grief washed over him, nearly suffocating Harry.

He thought of her beautiful red hair and her shy smile. Almost entering a trance, his mind went back to the last time he saw her.

_Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's chest and laughed gleefully. "You will suffer before you die!" he hissed._

_ The infamous Sectumsempra spell sailed toward him and Harry was about to deflect it when a flash of red passed by, jumping in front of him. "Ginny no!" he cried out, but it was too late. The curse hit her and he watched as she tumbled to the ground, her arms sprawled at her side and a dazed look came into her eyes. Blood flowed freely from her many wounds._

_Some of the members from the Order of the Phoenix engaged Voldemort, allowing Harry to rush to the girl's side. "Ginny," he said, tears flowing freely. "Why did you do that? I was about to deflect it."_

_Ginny's chest heaved and she coughed up blood. "Couldn't...take the...chance. I love you...Harry."_

_"I love you too," he sobbed. Ginny weakly traced the scar on his forehead and smiled before closing her eyes and taking a deep shuddering breath. That was her last and it felt like hours, though it was only minutes, as Harry wept over her body. Eventually, his pain gave him focus and he sought out the dark lord. He was going to settle this once and for all._

Harry was startled out of the memory when he heard the sound of shoes scuffing against stone. It took him a moment to realize that it was time for class to begin and he stood, waiting for everyone to find their seats. When they were settled, he began lecturing and then assigned them two charms to combine into one. It was up to them how they did it, he only asked that they didn't harm anyone. That got a few laughs and Harry noticed that Ronny and Fred gave each other mischievious looks. He wondered if Snape might have been right, but immediately dismissed the thought.

In spite of his worries, no big catastrophe accured, though most of his students hadn't figured out how to combine the two charms. He assured everyone that they would be practicing this lesson all week. He dismissed the first years and was preparing for his next class, when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said without looking up. He heard door creaking open and the shuffle of robes coming closer.

"Yes?"

"Mister Potter," Harry's head shot up as he looked in the dark eyes of Snape. All his previous anger came rushing back and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something nasty.

"What do you want, Professor Snape?" he asked brusquely. The Potions Master bristled at his tone, but seemed to struggle to keep his own anger in check.

"The Headmaster has informed me that our discussion earlier today was in poor taste with keeping to our agreement to get along, so I have come to...apologize."

Harry stared incredulously. All his former thoughts of the dark man being up to something came back to him.

"What exactly are you playing at?"

"I do not know what you mean, Mister Potter."

"What do you want with me?" An unexplainable emotion passed through the obsidian eyes before they became blank again.

"Perhaps you care to elaborate what you meant by that statement?"

"Why did you come here to apologize? You have never in your entire life said you were sorry about anything! What are you up to?"

"Do not dare presume to know me," Snape hissed leaning closer so that he towered over Harry's short frame. For a moment, Harry felt like he were back in fifth year and Snape was his teacher, then the feeling passed.

"I will find out what you are up to," he vowed.

Snape stepped back and glared at him. "I take back my apology, Mister Potter. You are nothing but an arrogant, spoiled child!"

"And you're a greasy git who...who," Harry sputtered thinking of a good comeback, but none were forthcoming.

Snape smirked and swept out of the room just as the sixth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were coming in. Harry fumed the entire lesson and his nerves were so rattled, he took a lot of points away before being able to calm himself down. By that time, his students were only too glad to leave when their time was up. Harry sighed and rubbed his aching head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, George Weasely, with the help of his wife, Angelina, closed up the Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes for the night. Their children Aidan and Roxanne ran around playing tag with each other and generally getting in their parents' way. George didn't mind though because they often reminded him of his adventures with Fred when they were younger. He smiled as fond memories came to him, it was colored with a sweet sadness as he thought of the possibilities, once again, of how his life would have been if his brother were still alive. He could imagine that Fred would love Aidan and Roxanne. He would have spoiled them rotten.<p>

He heard the door to the shop open and without looking up to greet the customer said, "It's closing time, mate. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Is that anyway to greet your dear old brother?" replied an ornery familiar voice.

George took a sharp intake of breath and let his eyes rest on the man in front of him. "Fred?"

* * *

><p>"Tonks?" Remus shook his head in confusion. One moment he was dead and the next he was...here, alive. Where was Tonks? Where was his son, Teddy?<p>

"Remus?"

He turned to look at his Metamorphmagus wife.

"Tonks, where are we? What happened?"

She let her gaze wander over the lonely meadow that they found themselves in. The moon was hidden behind a cloud, obscuring their vision of their surroundings.

"I'm not sure, Remus." Tonks held tightly to him. "Aren't we supposed to be dead?"

"We have to find Dumbledore, he'll know what is going on."

"No, we must find Teddy first. He'll be at my mother's."

"Yes," Remus wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He felt unusually warm for such a cold night. "Let's find Teddy and then we'll go to Dumbledore."

The two of them staggered out of the meadow, toward the dark forest that surrounded them.

* * *

><p>In the muggle world, all over the globe, those who were once dead were awakened. Many confused voices cried out and relatives who had long since lost their loved ones saw them again. Some fainted, some died of a heart attack, only to come back to life again, and some screamed out in fear. Others tried to rationalize what was happening, but they couldn't think of a logical explanation. News reporters were going frantic piecing together the story of a lifetime and government officials looked for someone to blame this phenomenon on.<p>

For the wizarding world, this was only the beginning of a much bigger plot that would take courage to see through 'til the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead**

**By Slytherin4ever**

**Author's Note: A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Its encouraging to know that my story is appreciated. **

**I apologize that this chapter is late in coming. I had uploaded it, and was going to come back and edit, but my computer stopped working. Its still being repaired and I'm using a friend's computer to publish this. Not sure when I'll be able to put up the next chapter, but I'll try to write it this week.**

**Hopefully, I found all the mistakes. I'm not good at editing my own work.**

* * *

><p>That evening, as Harry sat by the fireplace in his personal quarters, he realized he had been a complete idiot toward Snape earlier that day.<p>

When all of his duties as professor were done, he retired early to his rooms and had sent an owl to Hermione and Ron telling them that he thought Snape was up to something. Describing in detail all the things Snape had said and done.

Now, he sat staring at the fire as it writhed around like an uncontrollable beast, holding his best friends' reply. Well, actually, it looked like only Hermione wrote back. His bright emerald eyes scanned the letter again.

_Harry,_

_We are not children anymore. __You are thirty-one years old and it is time to grow up. __From what I can tell of your letter, Professor Snape was trying to put the past aside and be friendly __to you. He has taken the first step and I think it's time for you to take the next. __I mean it, Harry. We are not children. Just think of all the things he has done for us. Do you __really believe that he would do anything to you after saving your life countless times? __Remember all the times we suspected him during our school years and later we found that he was __always innocent? __I think our general dislike for him is why he was always our main suspect. __Put aside the past and take the proverbial olive branch offered to you. I assure you Professor Snape will __not offer it again._

_On a side note, I know you plan to spend this weekend with your godson, Teddy, but would it __be too much to ask you to babysit Gin? Ron's family will be too busy and my parents are on their __second honeymoon in America. Ron and I are going on a much needed date._

_With love,_

_Ron and Hermione Weasely_

Harry sighed and let the letter slip out of his fingers. It glided softly to the floor, resting on the Gryffindor colored carpet that was cast in a warm glow from the fire. Hermione was right. He was acting like a child again, always suspecting Snape of being up to no good. It was time to set aside the past and look to the future. If he could have at least a somewhat stable friendship with the Potions Master, then who was he to stand in the way? It would certainly make his time at Hogwarts more pleasant.

Harry drew on his outer robe and left his rooms to go to the dungeons. He encountered a few students who greeted him warmly and he gently reminded them that it was almost curfew. As he got closer to the dungeon; however, the halls became more deserted. Even the Slytherins were nowhere around. Figuring Snape would still be in his office grading papers, Harry knocked on the door softly.

"Enter," came a muffled reply.

Harry pushed open the door to reveal a dimly lit room with all the desks pulled to the side and two Gryffindors hard at work cleaning cauldrons the muggle way. A bucket filled with soapy water was placed between them. When they poked their heads from the pots, Harry saw they were Ronny and Fred, his best friends' children.

For some reason he was not surprised to see them serving detention under Snape.

"Hi, Uncle Harry!" Ronny, the oldest by three minutes grinned broadly, looking very much like another set of twins Harry knew.

"Ten points for calling a professor by his first name, Mr. Weasley," came Snape's bitter voice from across the room.

Ronny scowled and Fred shoved him in the shoulder for getting more house points taken away.

"Sorry, Professors."

Harry winked at them, making sure the other man didn't see. That caused the twins to grin before they ducked their heads back inside the cauldrons.

Harry turned his attention to Snape who stared coldly at him. "I hope, Professor Potter, that you are not here to negotiate your Gryffindor brats early release from a well deserved detention."

"Um, no, I'm not. I didn't even know they had detention. What did they do?"

The older man raised an eyebrow. "They are just as incompetent as you at potions. Need I say more?"

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret. It took all his Gryffidor determination to keep his tone civil. "Look, Professor Snape, I came here to tell you I'm sorry."

A flicker of surprise darted across the older man's face before he schooled it into a blank stare.

"I was rude to you earlier and well, I'm sorry."

Snape cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable. His dark eyes slid over to the two young boys, but they acted oblivious to the conversation and were scrubbing the cauldrons vigorously. "I accept your apology, Professor Potter, and..." Here he hesitated. "I apologize as well, again. I should not have said that about Fred and I should not have let my temper to get the best of me."

Harry released a breath he had not realized he was holding. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't actually said he was sorry about all the rules he had broken in school, but he was sure Snape was aware he was, in his own way, apologizing for that too. "So...friends?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Mister Potter. I still think you are an arrogant prat."

Harry smiled at the teasing tone in Snape's voice. A little surprised that he was opening up in front of two students. He decided to reply in kind.

"And I still think you are a greasy git."

"And I think you two need to kiss already," said Fred as he pulled his head out of the cauldron. Ronny snickered.

Harry blushed a deep red and stammered out that he wasn't gay, while Snape glared at the two troublemakers. There was tinge of red in his cheeks and he looked like he was trying not to blow up at the twins.

"Twenty points for that remark and another detention tomorrow with me," the older professor hissed.

"Worth it," Fred muttered.

"Then I think an additional ten points and another detention are in order." For some reason, Snape was glaring at Harry like this was all his fault.

"Don't you think their detention is over with?" Harry wanted to get the boys out of there before Snape could take anymore house points away.

Snape regarded coldly him for a moment. "Yes." He turned back to grading the stack of papers in front of him.

Harry nearly shoved the twins out the door in his hurry to get away. "Come on," he said. "It's time for you to head up to Gryffindor Tower." He lead the way up the fast moving stairs.

"Uncle Harry, do you like Snape?" Ronny asked as he ran to keep up with Harry's longer strides.

"It's _Professor _Snape," Harry said. "And you should address me as Professor Potter, Mr. Weasley." Then he winked at him again. "At least until the weekend."

"You didn't answer Ronny's question," Fred pointed out with a grin toward his brother.

"What question?"

"Do you like Professor Snape?"

"Of course I do. He's a great man."

"No, no! We mean do you _like, like _him?"

Harry gave them a confused look.

"Do we have to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Fred asked seriously.

Harry chuckled. "No, I don't think so and no, I don't like Professor Snape in that way. He's a guy."

He was met with blank stares.

"So?" Ronny asked.

Harry stopped in front of the Fat Lady's picture.

"Password?"

"Snitch ditch witch itch," he said, silently thinking the passwords were becoming even more obsured than when he was a student. The picture swung open and Harry gestured for them to go inside. "Please try not to lose us any more house points and behave yourselves at your detentions with Professor Snape." The grins the twins gave Harry worried him.

"We'll be on our best behavior," Fred replied, nudging his brother on the shoulder. Ronny snickered and the door swung shut.

Harry suppressed a groan.

As he navigated the stairs, his face flushed again as he recalled their conversation on the way to Gryffindor Tower. How could they say such things about him and Snape? It was just...disgusting.

Since he was raised by a muggle family that hated anything to do with the magical realm, Harry didn't know that being gay was acceptable in the Wizarding world. He had inherited his uncle and aunt's prejudice toward queers.

When he entered his quarters, Harry immediately wrote a reply to Hermione.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the cracking and popping of the fire and the scratching of a quill on parchment. When he finished, Harry read it over to be sure he had spelled everything correctly.

_Hermione and Ron,_

_You'll be happy to know that Snape and I have made up. __I can't guarentee we'll be friends, but I'll try to at least be __civil to him and Snape has a agreed to do the same. __I'll be happy to watch Gin this weekend. Teddy will be glad __to see her._

_Earlier, your sons were making unfavorable __remarks toward me __and Snape, earning them two detentions and __lots of house points taken away. __Could I talk to you in person about what they said? Will tomorrow be all right?_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry slid the paper in an envelope and gave it to Godric, the owl he bought a year ago to replace Hedwig after he realized he needed an owl to deliver his letters. He waited for their reply, reading to pass the time.

Finally, he heard the flutter of wings and Godric flew through the open window. Harry used his wand to close it as the fall chill was starting to seep in. After giving Godric an owl treat, he took the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad you've made your peace with Professor Snape. I think you both deserve __happiness and friendship. I'm confident you two will get along splendidly. __Thanks for agreeing to watch over Gin._

_Uh oh, what did the twins do? Honestly, sometimes I think they are trying to earn an __even bigger reputation than certain twins we went to school with. It doesn't help that __George encourages them. __We'll come around tomorrow in the evening to talk with you._

_Goodnight,_

_Hermione_

Harry yawned as he realized how tired he was. He put the letter down, banked the fire, and readied himself for bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very exciting chapter I know. In the next chapter there will be a little excitement toward the end. As for anything romantic involving Harry and Severus, that will be awhile. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead**

**By Slytherin4ever**

**A/N: My computer is working again! I'm excited about that. **

**This story was supposed to be considered a Halloween fic, but here it is past the New Year! I'm not doing a very good job of updating quickly and I apologize for that. The beginning of this chapter has an M rating. Just thought I would mention that in case anyone wants to skip over the part.**

* * *

><p><em>"Harry," Severus whispered lovingly in the younger man's ear. Harry shivered and moaned wantonly. The Potions master's groin stirred at the sound. "You're so beautiful." His hands roamed the boy's body, exploring and marking it as his. He reached up and kissed Harry erotically, their tongues dueled, but neither gained dominance. Fingers tugged on his hair. He hissed at the pain, yet it felt so good too.<em>

_"I love you, Severus," Harry breathed._

_"I love you too, Harry." Severus entered the willing body and Harry cried out in ecstasy. The warm hole squeezed Severus in all the right places, making him groan. It took him a few tries, but he finally found Harry's prostate. The younger man wailed and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist._

_They were both close. So close to their release and the pure bliss beyond. Severus could feel the pressure building up and then..._

Severus woke up. He groaned, feeling frustrated that he hadn't obtained his release. It took him a few seconds for his brain to process that he had been having an erotic dream about Harry bloody Potter. Severus grabbed his pillow and smashed his face against it. For Merlin's sake! Wasn't it bad enough that he desired the young man, did he have to have dreams about him too? And he had told Potter in the dream that he loved him. The man didn't even like him in that way. Harry had said as much in front of the Weasley brats. Why couldn't he just forget about Harry?

What was is about the boy that was so alluring? Did he even know that he was like a Siren, beckoning Severus to his doom? No, of course not. He never even noticed the impact he had on everyone's lives that he touched.

Severus lifted the pillow and sat up. He noticed a small tent in his blanket and bit his lip. Would it be so terrible if he touched himself and gained the release he sought? His hand was inching toward his erection when he stopped. No, he decided. He would not masturbate to the thought of Potter. No matter how tempting it was.

With a frustrated sigh, he listed in his head, the ingredients to the Draught of the Living Dead. Eventually, the erection went away and he began preparing himself for another day of teaching idiotic children. Why he stayed at his post he would never know. He was lying to himself, of course. Hogwarts had become his home and he would have missed Albus and Harry too much to part with them.

When he entered the dining hall, the first thing he noticed was Harry's absence. He felt relieved that he wouldn't have to see the younger man and yet strangely disappointed too.

His cold dark eyes swept across the large room and was pleased to see most of the brats had noticed him and were attempting to look inconspicuous so as not to catch his attention. Then, much to his consternation, his gaze fell on the Gryffidor table and saw the new Golden Trio were watching him openly. He curled his lips into a sneer. The new set of Weasely twins gave him a grin, while Teddy Lupin, son of one of his old nemesis, looked slightly nervous, but held his gaze nonetheless.

Severus wasn't as harsh on them as he had been with Harry when he attended Hogwarts. Although they were his least favorite pupils and he did give them detention often.

He sat at the head table next to Professor McGonagall.

"Severus," greeted the Scots woman warmly.

"Minerva," he replied stiffly.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?"

Severus took a bite of his eggs to hide how startled he was that she would ask him of all people. "No, it's not my week to watch him."

"There's no need to be rude," she scolded him gently. "I thought you might have seen him on your way here."

"No, I did not." _And it's a good thing too._ He imagined dragging the man into one of the alcoves and having his wicked way with him. Just thinking about it had his libido acting up and he hastily began listing potions ingredients again.

"I wonder where he is," Minerva mused aloud.

_I wonder when you'll stop talking about him._

"I believe our young Mister Potter has decided to skip breakfast in favor of getting an early start with preparing for his first class," Albus leaned over Hagrid, who was enthusiastically tearing into his food.

"Oh, then perhaps one of us should take a bagel and tea to him to make sure he doesn't faint dead away from hunger," Minerva said worriedly.

"No, we most certainly wouldn't want our savior to suffer any discomfort," Severus said bitingly.

Minerva gave him a look.

"I'm sure Harry ate a light breakfast in his quarters," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "But if you are worried, Minerva, perhaps Severus could take him something."

Severus nearly dropped his fork. After tightening his grip on the slippery utensil, he glared at the old man.

"Would you, Severus?"

Before he could answer, Minerva filled up an empty plate. "Make sure he eats all of it. Goodness knows he's still too thin."

"You are the one who is worried about Potter. I think it would be best if you were the one to take it to him."

"Maybe you're right," the witch admitted. She turned her head to look at the Gryffidor table and let out an exclamation. "Oh my! On second thought Severus, you should take it to him. There is some trouble among my lions." The woman got up and hurried to her young charges.

Severus narrowed his eyes. As far as he could tell, there was no disurbance at the Gryffindor table, if he didn't count their usual rowdiness. Sensing a set up, he swung his head around to look at Albus. Several strands of his hair clung to his forehead, he impatiently flipped them out of his eyes. The Headmaster was far too focused on his plate, but there was the hint of a smile barely hidden from view.

"You told her!" Severus hissed.

"Of course not, my boy," Albus nonchalantly bit into his bacon. "Minerva is a very perceptive. She figured it out all by herself after watching how you act around him."

"My actions toward Potter have not changed."

"Perhaps not your actions, but your body language has."

Severus flushed as he wondered what Albus meant by that. How had his body language changed? He never touched the young man if he could help it.

Hagrid belched loudly beside him and Severus remembered that their discussion was entirely too public. Especially around the giant of a man. He could never keep secrets.

"We will talk about this later," he warned the Headmaster. He stood, taking the damn plate with him, half tempted to throw it on the ground.

As Severus stalked down the hall toward the Charms classroom, his thoughts swirled and writhed like a snake. He wanted so badly to confess his feelings to Harry, but knew he would be rejected. It would probably even scar the young man for life. Besides, the confounded boy was in love with Ginerva Weasely. A blind person could see that. Even if Harry did get over the Weasely girl, that didn't mean he would consider Severus. Harry wasn't gay and even if he were he could have anyone he wanted. Why settle for an old man with a hooked nose and yellow teeth?

What would Lily think if she were alive? Would she be disgusted with him for lusting after her son? Would she think he was a pervert? His heart quailed at the thought of seeing the hurt and disgust in her eyes. The last of Severus resolve crumbled with that image in his mind's eye. He would forget about his plan to woo Harry and be content to leave him alone. The young man needed a normal life. He would take up Harry's offer of friendship and be happy with only that.

Severus found himself staring at the classroom door. After some deliberation, he entered the room without knocking.

Harry looked up in surprise. "Hullo, Professor Snape."

"Severus," the Potions Master mumbled.

"What?"

"If we are to be friends than you might as well call me by my first name."

Harry gave him a genuine smile and Severus' heart clenched. Unbidden, the dream he had this morning entered his mind and he had to force it away. Now was definitely not the time to get a hard on.

"Okay, Severus. You can call me Harry."

_I already do. _"Very well, Harry." Severus shoved the plate at him rather brusquely.

"What's this?" Harry asked with surprise.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "A plate of food obviously. Minerva was worried that you would faint from hunger."

Harry grinned. "She's like a mother hen."

The Potions Master didn't say anything.

Harry sniffed at the plate. "Smells good, but I'm not really hungry."

"I was informed to stay here until you finished it all."

"Oh! Well, maybe you could help me then."

"I have already eaten."

"Haven't you ever heard of a second breakfast?"

"Are you referring to the Hobbits eating habits from Lord of the Rings?"

"You've read that book?" Harry said, surprised for the second time.

"Of course. I did have a muggle father if you recall."

"Huh. Guess I never thought about that."

Serverus bit his lip to hold back the automatic retort about Harry's brain functions. It occured to him that this was the first decent conversation they had had together and he didn't want to ruin it. Harry chuckled and his attention was riveted back to the young man.

"What is so funny?"

"This is the first decent conversation we've have."

"Yes, well, we agreed to try to be friends and I believe this is how friends converse." Severus felt a little uncomfortable that Harry had thought the same thing as him only moments before.

"Yeah, I guess. Its just weird, but a nice sort of weird."

Severus found himself tuning Harry out and focusing solely on his lips. He wanted to lean down and capture them to see what they felt and tasted like. He shook his head trying to clear away the dangerous thougts.

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I must prepare for my own class." He nodded toward the plate of food. "If Minerva asks, I stayed here to make sure you ate all of it."

Harry glanced down at the plate. "Okay."

Severus dipped his head in farewell and departed quickly. He sighed when the door closed behind him. That had been too close. He would have to be more mindful of what he thought around Harry. It could be dangerous.

He was waylaid on his way to his class by a trembling Hufflepuff. "S-sir, Professor Dumbledore asked for you to meet him in his office immediately." The student waited long enough for Severus to acknowledge him, then fled. The Potions Master smirked. At least there were still some children he could intimidate. Severus took out his wand and cast a Tempus spell. When he saw he only had a few minutes before classes started and was not as prepared as he would like, he muttered curses under his breath.

With a scowl, he marched to Albus' office. It took him nearly all his remaining minutes to reach the private study and say the password in front of the gargoyle. Severus flung the door open to the Headmaster's office and said, "Albus, I hope whatever you have to say is important enough for me to be late for my own-" he stopped and stared, shocked.

The entire Weasely clan, minus the twins, Fred and Ronny, were present. As well as most of the other teachers. The sight of the crowded room filled with red heads would have been enough to stop him in mid rant, but only two people had thoroughly captured his attention.

In the middle of the room, sitting on the chairs Albus provided for guests, surrounded by Weaselys, were none other than Ginerva Weasely with her brother, Fred.

The girl Harry Potter loved with all his heart and soul, and the twin brother of George. Both of whom should be dead.

A deep sadness and jealousy tugged at his chest. Yet, strangely, he was also happy. Happy because now Harry could be happy with the person he loved. But there was still the mystery of why she was even alive in the first place or if she could stay.

"How?" was all he could manage.

"We're not sure," Albus frowned. "Something peculiar is going on. Miss Weasely is not the only one who has come back from the dead."

At that, Severus's eyes snapped to the older man. "What? Who else has come back?"

"Andromeda contacted me just as the Weaselys had come to show me Ginny. Apparently, Remus and Tonks showed up on her doorstep asking where Teddy was. She is keeping them there for the time being. This..." Albus searched for the right word. "Situation hasn't happened just to the wizarding world. Within the last ten minutes, I have been receiving reports all over London that both wizards and muggles alike are coming back from the dead."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Until we figure out what is going on, I suggest we close the school for now because this will need all of our undivided attention."

"I don't see what's the harm," George said. "We have our brother and sister back. This should be a time to celebrate."

"But they are supposed to be dead," Severus said coldly.

"I don't feel dead," Fred quipped.

"Well, I say we call it a blessing and leave well enough alone," George argued.

"What if no one ever dies again?" Albus asked quietly.

"Would that be so wrong?" Molly said as she looked at the two children she had lost. "A parent should never have to bury their children."

"I agree," Albus said sadly. "But the fact remains that something has stopped Death and we need to find out what. In the meantime, I suggest you take them home and enjoy your time with them."

"You mean you are going to try to send them back?" George stepped closer, clenching his fists at his side.

Albus did not reply, only looked at him sadly.

"I won't let you!"

"George!" Molly reprimanded, horrified that he took that tone with the Headmaster.

"He has every right to express himself, Molly. It's hard losing someone you love once, let alone twice."

"We won't be losing them again!" George exclaimed angrily.

"Is there anyway we can keep them with us when you do find out what is wrong?" Arthur Weasely asked looking desperately at all his children and grandchildren surrounding him.

"I don't know," Albus shook his head. "I will do my best."

"Albus!" Severus said. "Its against nature for them to be back from the dead. When we find out what happened to Death, Mister and Miss Weasley will have to be sent back. Otherwise, who knows what damage might unfold on the very fabric that holds this world together. With a paradox like this, our entire world might collapse."

"You heartless bastard!" Ron snarled. His arm slung back to hit the Potions Master in the face, but Hermione caught it.

"Ronald!"

After that, the room exploded into chaos. Family member shouted at family member and Severus argued heatedly with George and Fred. Albus looked on gloomily.

"Stop!"

Severus stopped and glanced over at Miss Weasely. The girl was cowering in her seat with her hands over her ears. Tears streamed down her face. "What has happened to me? Why am I here?" She broke out into loud sobs and Severus felt like vacating the room. He never knew what to do when children cried. In some ways, Miss Weasely was still a child. She looked to be the same age as when she had died during the battle with the dark lord.

"It's all right, Ginny." Molly put her arms around the weeping girl and rocked her back and forth gently. "We'll figure this out. It's all right."

"Where's Harry?" Miss Weasely sniffed. "I want to see Harry."

"I'll get him," Albus said. He nodded at Severus to follow him. Once they were out of earshot, Albus' shoulders sagged slightly and his visage took on several years. "This is an unexpected development."

"Indeed."

Albus peered curiously at him. "How are you feeling?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "I am not sure what you mean."

"Seeing Ginny must have been distressing to you."

"I do not see how it would distress me."

"Must you always be so stubborn, Severus?"

"I do not want to talk about it, Albus."

Dumbledore stopped, blocking his way. "I think we do need to talk about it before we get Harry and we're not going anywhere until we do."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that you are getting up in years and I could easily overpower you."

Albus eyes twinkled brighty, temporarily losing their sense of loss. "I would like to see you try. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Severus thought about drawing out his wand to hex the man, but held his temper and decided to give him what he wanted.

Otherwise, they could possibly be dueling until the wee hours of the morning. "I-" his throat suddenly went dry and he had to swallow. "I think I love Professor Potter and it's because I love him that I am willing to step aside and let him be with Miss Weasely, if we can't find a way to send her back. Besides, I have the feeling that he will never give her up without a fight. He has already lost her once and would not wish to do so again."

"But what about your happiness, Severus?"

The Potions Master frowned. "What about Potter's happiness? He is in love with Miss Weasely. He will always be in love with her. And," here Severus swallowed again. "He is not gay and never will be because he has an aversion to the very idea. No doubt a result of his muggle upbringing."

Albus looked troubled and started to say something, but Severus interrupted him. "No, Albus. This is final. I will always be there for him and for you, but will not spend the rest of my life pining after him as I did his mother. I will be his friend and nothing more. Now shall we proceed and tell Potter the good news?"

"As you wish, Severus," Albus said quietly. He moved out of the way and they fell into step side by side on their way to the Charms classroom. "You do know that I am only looking out for you and want you to be happy, don't you?"

Severus glanced at the man that had been like a father to him all these years and nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>How is Harry going to react to the news? Will Severus ever get his happy ending? What's up with everyone coming back from the dead? Be sure to stay tuned and don't forget to put this on story alert!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Dead**

**By Slytherin4ever**

**A/N: Harry might be a little ooc in here, but I figure he would be so distraught he wouldn't know what he was saying.**

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

><p>"Ginny's alive?" Harry asked excitedly. "Where is she, can I see her? How-"<p>

Albus raised a weathered hand, cutting off Harry in mid sentence. "You will be able to see Miss Weasely in due time; however, I feel there is something we must discuss with you. There is always that chance she might not be able to stay for long."

"What do you mean?"

The Headmaster seemed to have an inward struggle with himself. "Ginevra Weasely died in that final battle with Voldemort, how she came back from the dead, I do not know. I intend to find out. There is always the possiblity I will have to send her back to repair whatever damage was done."

"Send her back? You can't!" Harry's eyes widened. "Albus, please, you can't send her back!"

Albus looked at the silent Potions Master who stood by the door, a carefully constructed blank look on his face as he listened to the conversation. "Harry, the dead coming back amongst the living can only mean one thing. There is a time rift somewhere between the living and the dead, a catastrophe like that could only mean something much worse is going to happen. We will have to find this rift and repair it. All those who were dead will also have to go back in order to do so."

"No! I won't let you take Ginny away from me again!"

The Potions Master shifted his weight and took a tentative step toward the wailing professor. "Harry," he said softly. "If it is in our power, I will save Ginny for you."

Harry looked at him hopefully. "Do you promise?"

Severus nodded.

"Take an Unbreakable Vow with me," Harry said. "I want you to do everything you can to make sure Ginny stays."

"Harry, no!" Albus cried in surprise.

"Snape has to do it," Harry turned his tear filled eyes toward the Headmaster. "I don't want to lose Ginny again."

"I'll do it," Severus agreed, feeling like his heart was being wrenched in two.

"Severus, no!"

Severus stretched out his hand toward Harry and Albus could only watch in horror at what was taking place. Harry grasped the older man's arm and the Potions Master said, "I, Severus Snape, do agree to an Unbreakable Vow to do everything humanly possible in keeping Ginevra Weasely alive."

When he concluded, Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "I, Harry James Potter, accept Severus Snape's Unbreakable Vow."

They held each other's arms for a moment longer before Severus gently pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Harry, what have you done?" Albus asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I know you are disappointed in me, but I won't lose her again. I'll do anything to make sure she stays." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes," the Headmaster said, eyes filled with pain. He knew there was only one way for Severus to fulfill his vow and hoped it did not occur to the man. If Severus didn't think of the possibility then the vow would not kill him. "Follow me, Harry."

Albus led the distraught green eyed man to his office, stopping at the gargoyle to whisper the password. The moment Harry eagerly opened the door, his eyes sought out Ginny in the sea of redheads.

"Harry!" she cried and threw herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically. Harry gripped her tightly and whispered words of comfort, rubbing her back soothingly until she calmed down.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "Severus and I are going to find a way to help you and Fred."

"Severus?" she whispered back, looking confused.

Harry realized that she might not know Snape's first name. "Professor Snape."

"Snape isn't going to help us," interjected Fred. "He said as much before he left with Professor Dumbledore to get you." Fred gently pulled Ginny away and opened his arms. "Don't I get a hug too?" He pretended to pout.

Harry smiled, perhaps genuinely smiled for the first time since they died in the Final Battle. He hugged Fred, then stepped back to put his arm around Ginny's waist.

She blushed.

"Professor Snape will help us. He's taken an Unbreakable Vow with me to do everything humanly possible to save you all." He didn't bother mentioning that Severus had only vowed to help Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "How could you do such a thing? Do you realize what you've done?"

"Serves him right," George mumbled.

Hermione glared at him.

"Severus has changed since the end of the war," she told the entire Weasely clan. "He's a much nicer man. Not friendlier, I doubt he would ever be that, but he is a good man and deserves a second chance. But now you've ruined that," she turned her glare to Harry.

"Hermione," Ron said cautiously. "Why are you getting so worked up about this? Snape has agreed to save Ginny and Fred. He's a Potions Master, surely he'll think of something that he can brew that will help."

"Honestly, Ronald, did you learn nothing in school?"

Ron just looked confused as did most of the Weaslys.

"It has been a long night," Albus said. "Perhaps you should take Miss Ginny and Mr. Fred to their home to get some sleep."

"Yes," Molly said, stepping to take Ginny from Harry and guiding her out of the office. "We'll see you later, Harry."

Ginny waved goodbye shyly and Harry waved back.

"If it's all right with you, sir, I'd like to visit the Burrow tomorrow," Harry said to Mr. Weasely.

"You are always welcome, Harry." Arthur slowly pulled him into a hug, and then left behind his wife and daughter.

The other Weaselys trickled out slowly, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron behind with the Headmaster.

Albus raised an eyebrow at them.

"We need to talk to Harry about our boys," Hermione explained, pulling Ron along.

"Oh right!" In all the excitement, Harry had forgotten about the talk they were going to have about the twins. He quickly led them to his chambers. He hardly noticed that there was a visible spring in his step, but his two friends did.

"Blimey, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"It's Ginny," Hermione said sadly. She was happy for Harry, really she was, but she didn't see how Ginny could stay unless Severus found a way to save her. Then there was the question about the Potions Master. How did he feel about all this? It must have been hard to agree to an Unbreakable Vow with Harry. She wanted to throttle her friend for even suggesting it to him. Really, Harry could be oblivious and inconsiderate at times.

She would not lose her temper with him again. Hermione repeated that to herself over and over again like a mantra.

They reached Harry's rooms before she knew it.

Harry pushed open the door and led them to his sitting room. "Want anything to drink?"

"Have any pumpkin juice?" Ron asked sitting in on the couch. Hermione sat next to him.

"Sure. You want anything, Mione?"

"No thanks."

Harry poured Ron and himself some pumpkin juice and sat down in his favorite easy chair.

"So, what comments were Ronny and Fred making toward you and Severus?" Hermione got down to business.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat nervously. "Well, when I went to the dungeons to apologize to Snape for being such a git, the twins were serving their detention. We tried to talk quietly but apparently they heard us. Severus started teasing me and the twins made an inappropriate remark."

"What kind of remark?" Ron asked.

"They-they suggested we kiss already." Harry's face turned a bright red while Ron looked a little green at the idea.

Hermione looked shocked. Then she glared at Ron. It must have been the Weasely gene in them. _She _would never have said anything like that to her teachers.

Ron saw her look. "What are you glaring at me for?"

Hermione huffed loudly. "We'll talk to them, Harry, and make sure they are given a proper punishment."

"Yeah," Harry said his face still red. "Mione, could you also talk to them about-you know."

"What?"

"Well, how homosexuality is not something that should be discussed lightly and-and, well, it's perverted?"

"Perverted?" Ron looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, society frowns on that sort of thing."

"No they don't."

Now is was Harry's turn to look confused.

"It's a muggle thing, Ron," Hermione explained. "Harry, in the muggle world most people look down on gay relationships, but here in the wizarding world it's accepted."

"It is?" Harry looked sick at the thought. "You mean faggots are accepted here?"

Ron glared at Harry. "Don't call them that! Percy and Fred are gay."

"They are?"

"So are Professor Dumbledore and Severus," Hermione added.

"Dumbledore is gay?" It was a lot for Harry to take in.

"Yes."

"Do muggles really have a problem with gay people?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione repeated.

"My uncle always told me fa- sorry, gay people were disgusting."

"He said the same thing about magic," Hermione pointed out.

"You're right," Harry said slowly. If being gay was acceptable in the wizarding world he could learn how to be fine with it. Hermione was right. His uncle had put queers right up there with wizards. Harry's jaw tightened as he decided he would put aside the prejudice he had grown up with toward gays. Though he had a feeling it would be hard. Suddenly something occured to him.

"Wait! Did you say Severus is gay too?"

"Yeah," Ron echoed. "I didn't know the greasy git was gay." He stared suspiciously at Hermione. "How do you know that."

Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable. "We've talked."

"And he told you he is gay?"

"Well, no, but I know he is."

"But he can't be!" Harry exclaimed. "Remember, he gave me some of his memories before the battle because he thought he was going to die? His memories showed that he loved my mother."

"Well, then he is bisexual."

"How do you know, Mione?" Ron asked again.

Hermione looking slightly embarrassed, turned her head to stare at the pictures on Harry's mantle above the fireplace. "Because I know who he is in love with now."

"Really? The greasy git is actually in love?" Ron's interest was piqued. "Who is he?"

"That's none of your business, Ronald." She quickly changed the subject back to her children. "How does having Professor Dumbledore revoke their privileges to go to Hogsmeade on weekends for six months sound?"

"You mean for punishment?" Ron looked thoughtful. "Well, they shouldn't think they can get away with talking to their professors like that, so I guess it's all right."

"Dumbledore mentioned that he wants to close Hogwarts until we get everything sorted, so they can start their punishment after the school reopens," Hermione reminded them.

Harry looked surprised. "He's closing down the school?"

"Yes, he mentioned that before he and Severus went to go get you."

"Hmm," Harry broke out into a grin. "I hope we can save everyone who died in the battle with Voldemort."

"Remus and Tonks are alive," Hermione said cautiously.

"They are?" Harry's face lit up. "Where are they?"

"They are with Andromeda."

"I wonder who else has come back from the dead." Then Harry stilled. "What about my parents? Do you think they have come back or will come back?"

"I don't know, mate," Ron said quietly. "But that would be awesome if they did."

The three friends sat silently together mulling things over and wondering what their future held in store for them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the Potions Master was repeatedly hitting his head against his desk. It didn't help much, but he thought it would be better than smashing jars.<p>

Why had he agreed to an Unbreakable Vow with Harry? It was those damn eyes! The moment they turned to him, Severus had been a goner.

Now he was obligated to find a way to save the Weasely girl so she could be with the man he loved.

Love! He scoffed. Why was it always love that got him in trouble? Maybe he should put in all his efforts to make a potion that made him unemotional. Then he wouldn't go around doing stupid things like tying himself down with an Unbreakable Vow.

Damn that boy for even suggesting it!

Snape stood and began pacing. He needed to get a hold of himself. Focus on the task at hand. He needed to find a way to save Miss Weasely and find out how exactly they were escaping from Death.

Leaving his classroom, Severus walked down the long corridor, entering his private chambers. He immediately looked through his small library and selected a few books that might shed some light on the subject. He pored over them one at a time, not realizing how late it was getting.

When his books revealed nothing, Severus realized that he would probably have to visit the restricted section in the library.

He lit a lantern and headed for the library. He met no one, which he was thankful for since he didn't have the time to give any wandering student a lecture. The brats should be leaving soon anyway for their unexpected holiday.

Once he entered the restricted section, he went to the dark arts books having a good idea that, that would be the best place to start.

He took down several books and sat down on the desk provided for reading purposes. How long he read, he didn't know. Only that his eyelids were starting to get heavy and filled with sand.

His head slumped forward and the last thought that crossed his mind was that he would just rest his eyes for a moment.


End file.
